bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loki42/Weisse Boss Fight
Now for my boss fight, then we get back on track. We enter on a snowy clearing, a person is sitting in front of you. Weisse: Ah, here we are, another church assassin. Good I was getting bored. She stands up and turns around hefting what looks like a double sided pick. Weisse: I’ll tell you now, I have no intention of dying this day, still you persist? Very well, you bastards are truly persistent. She transformed weapon into twin scythes and starts running towards the hunter. Music starts playing (Abyss watchers for now) First Phase: This phase is nothing special she starts out like a Super hunter although she can’t be staggered. Her combos consist of quick slashes (Twin hand Scythes) and slower devastating swings (Double sided Pick). She can doesn’t use a gun in this phase instead she has two grab attacks the scythe consists of slashing the hunters leg causing them to fall to one knee and weisse comes up behind and it looks like she decapitates them. The pick form is where she grabs them and throws them and the ground and stabs them, then throws them off the weapon edge. Her blood and yours stain the snow red and your footsteps are tracked in the snow. She has a large health pool. When she is defeated a cutscene follows where she falls down and starts bleeding. The caption reads Weisse; The Last Lance A man comes out from the trees and fires drawing attention to himself and weisse disappears from sight. Second Phase: The Caption reads Salem; The Last Knight. He fights way different from weisse preferring to stay at a distance firing his piercing rifle. If you get close he attacks with a curved dagger. You can stagger him to only to the extend of getting 5 hits on him before he trips you and jumps away, throwing knives. If he manages a parry he stabs you in the in the neck region with his knife and shoots you point blank in the chest with his rifle causing the hunter to fall back. He has a smaller health pool than weisse. When he dies another cutscene follows where he falls to his knees and speaks. Salem; This is embarrassing..... He falls face first into the snow. And his blood flows and the camera follows it until it reached the boots of Weisse. The camera switches back to the hunters view and weisse is staring at Salem’s dead body. Weisse; The fool had it coming, but not like this. (Looks at hunter) Never like this! She yells and a blue aura surrounds her and she uses the art of quickening. She picks up her Double pick and half jogs towards the hunter. Third Phase: The Caption now reads Weisse; Woman of Frost. Like freide she turns invisible but by throwing up snow. And there is no way to predict where she going to come from. Aside from a half second of heavy breathing. Her attacks are now buffed with frost, slowing stamina recovery and character speed. Her attacks are faster and unparryable. She uses a blunderbuss that uses shining coins as ammunation. If she parries the hunter there is no way the player will survive. She can do a jump attack across the map should the hunter attempt to gain some distance for a vial. Every 20 percent of her health is taken she erupts in a arcane blast. But the worst part of the fight is that if she manages a grab attack she takes one of your vials and uses it. But instead of a instant health gain it regenerated and stops as soon as she tales damage. When she is defeated she’ll fall onto her back and reach to the sky and speak. Weisse; Damn you monsters, I hope you're happy. Prey Slaughtered Once she kills the hunter for the first time will result in special dialogue; Dreaming are we? Well leave us alone will you? That would simplify things. Should Salem Kill the hunter; Did you expect anything else? After she kills the hunter the first time; Persistent fucker are we? Well you should really think this through. Category:Blog posts